pour un bonheur éternel
by hinako91
Summary: Suite d'hésitation il y aura dedans des évenement que l'on attend et d'autres de mon invention. surtout poster des reviews ca me ferais très plaisir et surtout ca me permettra de savoir si mon travail est apprécié.LA DEUXIEME PARTIE DU CHAPITRE 3 DISPO!
1. Chapter 1

_**1 Annonce**__** (première partie)**_

_**Edward…Edward …**_

_**je n'arrêtais pas de prononcer son nom durant mon sommeil, même si je savais que au fond de moi qu'il était juste à côté. J'étais inquiète, je n'arrêtais pas de tourner, de changer de position dans mon lit, j'angoissais. Je voyais Edward dans un rêve, ou plutôt dans un cauchemar, je savais que je n'étais pas consciente et que mon cerveau créait ces images mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur, peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il était là, devant moi luttant contre un monstre, un monstre qui avait le dessus, je lui criais de fuir mais il continuait à se battre. Je ne voulais pas perdre mon seul amour, mon véritable amour, sans lui je ne pouvais survivre. Edward me jetait des regards qui voulaient dire de ne pas m'inquiéter, qu'il s'en sortirait cependant je ne pouvais y croire. J'étais incapable de l'aider. C'était insupportable. Puis d'un coup, le monstre qui s'acharnait sur mon fiancé, lui arrachait ses membres jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus rien de mon aimé. Et soudain, je me réveilla en criant le nom d'Edward et en sanglotant, je m'étais réfugié dans ces bras, la tête contre son torse de marbre. Edward me caressait la tête d'une main puis de l'autre il essuyait mes larmes coulant à flot, il me chuchotait que tout allait bien maintenant, que se n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'il étais là et que rien de pouvais m'arriver. Même disait tout cela, je n'arrêtais pas de trembler toujours dans ses bras. J'avais trop peur que quelqu'un ou que quelque chose en pensant au monstre de mon cauchemar ne me sépare de mon Edward, mon amour que j'aimais plus que tout, à qui j'étais prête à me sacrifier. **_

_**Bella…, il était inquiet ça s'entendait au son de sa voix.**_

_**Je sais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va me passer, essayant de le rassurer à mon tour, serre-moi plus fort s'il te plais dans tes bras.**_

_**Bien sûr mon amour.**_

_**Et ainsi comme je lui avait demandé il me serra plus fort, cela me fit un bien fou, son corps froid raffraichissa ma peau fiévreuse en quelques secondes, j'allais mieux déjà. C'était passé, j'étais plus rassuré mais je gardais cette inquiétude et en essayant d'oublier ce mauvais rêve, je finis par m'endormis dans ses bras que je ne voulais quitter pour rien au monde.**_

_**Le lendemain matin, je me réveilla en douceur, j'étais toujours dans les bras d'Edward, il avait une couverture entre lui et moi pour que je n'attrape pas froid. Dès qu'il vit que j'étais éveillée, il m'embrassa tout en douceur et moi je ne pouvais que suivre ses lèvres. **_

_**Bonjour ma futur mme Cullen, me dit-il en sourient de son sourire en coin qui me faisait toujours le même effet. C'est incroyable le pouvoir qu'avait Edward sur moi. Je répondis.**_

_**Bonjour m. Cullen **_

_**Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur durant la nuit ?**_

_**Oui, je suis désolé**_

_**Je repensais à ce terrible cauchemar et cela me donnait des frissons dans le dos.**_

_**De quoi s'agissait-il ?**_

_**Hum… c'était un cauchemar, si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur, il y avait un monstre horrible…**_

_**Un monstre ? Il était à la fois surpris et amusé.**_

_**Eh ! C'est pas drôle, ce monstre t'as tué dans mon rêve. Rien que d'y penser des larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Edward m'ettreigna encore plus fort et me donna des baisers sur tout le visage.**_

_**Je suis désolé mon amour.**_

_**C'est pas ta faute, ne t'inquiète pas, lui dis-je en lui caressant le dos avec mes mains chaudes.**_

_**Bella, tu sais, ce n'est qu'un rêve, ça ne se réalisera pas, je sais que ta plus grande peur c'est que l'on soit séparés tout les deux et c'est la mienne également, je ne pourrais vivre sans toi je te l'ai déjà dis. C'est pourquoi tu en fais un cauchemar.**_

_**Et si… et si un jour ça devait arriver, tu es au courant que je suis un aimant à danger.**_

_**Et bien, si quelque chose devait nous séparer, je te retrouverais par n'importe quel moyen.**_

_**Oui … mais si on venait à te tuer ?**_

_**J'eu peur de poser cette question.**_

_**Là encore je ne suis pas aussi fragile que tu ne le penses et puis on est pas tout seuls il y a la famille.**_

_**Oui mais je ne veux pas les mettre en danger eux aussi.**_

_**Ecoute pour le moment, il n'y a aucun danger alors arrête de t'inquiéter, inquiète toi plutôt du mariage. D'ailleurs Alice a pleins de chose à te demander ; me dit-il en sourient tout content que je l'épouse.**_

_**Oh ! C'est vrai le mariage.**_

_**Tu ne veux plus ?**_

_**Si, je le veux encore puisque c'est pour munir à toi à tout jamais, c'est juste qu'il faut que je l'annonce encore à mes parents.**_

_**Ah ! D'ailleurs Charlie vient de se réveiller, je pars chasser et après je reviens te chercher pour t'emmener à Alice ensuite je te ramène pour annoncer la nouvelle à Charlie, ok ?**_

_**Ok, je suis d'accord pour ce programme.**_

_**Je me demande ce que Alice m'a encore préparé.**_

_**A quoi penses-tu ?**_

_**A rien d'important.**_

_**Je dois y aller ma Bella, ton père arrive.**_

_**Et il me déposa rapidement un baiser sur le front avent de partir par la fenêtre à la vitesse vampiridique. Charlie poussa doucement la porte de ma chambre pour voir si j'étais réveillée.**_

_**Bonjour papa.**_

_**Ah ! Tu es réveillée Bella. Bon va te préparer pendant que je fais le petit déjeuner pour une fois.**_

_**D'accord papa, à tout de suite.**_

_**Je me vêtis d'un de mes vieux jeans que Alice ne pouvait supporter et d'un haut rouge, puis je descendis les escaliers me laissant guider par l'odeur des pumcakes provenant de la cuisine.**_

_**Hum…papa, ça sent bon !**_

_**Tiens ma fille serre toi. Il me tendit l'assiette et je pris 2 pumcakes avec lesquels je me régalais.**_

_**Pour une fois, tu les as réussis, ils sont très bons, mais pourquoi cette fois-ci tu tes mis aux fourneaux ?**_

_**Cette fois-ci je n'ai rien à te demander, je te le promet. Ne puis-je pas faire à manger de temps en temps à ma fille ?**_

_**Oui, oui, je te crois.**_

_**Je me demandais s'il n'avait pas l'intuition que bientôt j'allais m'éloigner de lui.**_

_**Bon j'y vais papa, je passe la journée chez les Cullens.**_

_**Ok, passes une bonne journée.**_

_**Je sortis de la maison et me dirigea vers mon amoureux appuyé contre sa Volvo argent à**_

_**m'attendre comme à son habitude. Je l'embrassa et entre dans la voiture.**_

_**Ca va mon amour ?**_

_**Oui et toi bonne chasse ?**_

_**Oui, je ne te boufferais pas aujourd'hui.**_

_**Et nous nous mîmes à rire.**_

_**Je réfléchissait encore à mon rêve, et m'efforçait à la fois de penser à autre chose et je remerciais le ciel qu'Alice s'occupe de tout pour le mariage et qu'elle allait occuper mon esprit toute la journée.**_

_**On était arrivés, Edward m'ouvrit la portière, et je m'avança vers lui et lui déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres fraîche puis je respira longuement son odeur envoutante, il fit de même et prolongea notre baiser, il m'embrassa avec plus de fougue, mes jambes commencèrent à fléchirent mais il me retenait avec sa main droite contre mes reins me plaquant contre son corps marmoréen. J'aurais pu rester des heures ainsi avec lui mais Alice en avait décidé autrement.**_

_**Eh ! Les deux amoureux, on arrête tout de suite, vous ferez ça après le mariage, pour le moment, j'ai besoin de Bella. Elle souriait fière d'elle en se tournant d'abord vers Edward qui émit un grognement puis vers moi où elle me prit par le bras et m'attira à l'intérieur de la maison.**_

_**Alice, me peignis-je tu aurais pu me laisser encore un moment avec ton frère.**_

_**Non, non, non ! On a du pain sur la planche.**_

_**Salut ! me lança Jasper qui venait d'entrer dans le salon, elle commence déjà à te torturer ?**_

_**Oui, dis-je d'un air boudeur.**_

_**Il rigola. Puis Emmett entra à son tour en ricanant.**_

_**Bon ben je vais aller consoler Edward, puisque je vois qu'elle vous a séparé. Et ils sortirent me laissant seule avec Alice qui reprit:**_

_**Alors, aujourd'hui, il faut que tu choisissse les fleurs pour les compositions et pour le bouquet et il faut que je te montre les robes des demoiselles d'honneur.**_

_**J'avais décidé de faire de Alice, Rosalie et Angela mes demoiselles d'honneur et d'après Alice il fallait que ce soit moi qui décide sur les robes.**_

_**Ok, ok, on va faire tout ça, pour les fleurs je veux des frésias même pour le bouquet et pour les composition tu t'en occupes je te fais confiance.**_

_**D'accord, bon maintenant passons aux robe, viens suis-moi. Elle m'emmena dans sa chambre où étaient allongées trois magnifiques robes.**_

_**Oh Alice ! Elles sont superbes, laquelle vas-tu porter ?**_

_**Elle prit la robe de couleur bordeaux presque violette.**_

_**Oui tu seras sublime dans celle-ci, j'ai hâte de te voir ce jour là.**_

_**Je dois admettre que même si je suis parfois en désaccord avec Alice sur ses goûts, elle a du goût au niveau vestimentaire.**_

_**Tu crois ? C'était une question rhétorique à laquelle je n'avais pas besoin de répondre. Même Jasper n'attend que ça il meurt d'envie de me voir dans cette robe.**_

_**Et nous rimes de bon cœur toutes les deux.**_

_**J'avais pensé que celle-ci irait très bien à Rosalie quand penses-tu ? Elle se dirigea vers la robe rouge.**_

_**Oui tu as raison ce rouge fera ressortir ses cheveux dorés et la rendra encore plus belle si c'est possible. Nous nous sourîmes.**_

_**Alice appela Rosalie et celle-ci accouru en une seconde seulement.**_

_**Alice tu m'as appelé ? Oh Bella ! Ca va ? se tournant vers moi.**_

_**Oui répondis-je.**_

_**Rose, est-ce que cette robe te plait pour le mariage ?**_

_**Oui, elle est très belle, tu as fait un très bon choix comme d'habitude.**_

_**Alors tant mieux, et celle-ci c'est pour Angela ? montrant la robe bleu violette satinée.**_

_**Oui d'ailleurs on va aller lui apporter tout de suite, tu nous accompagnes Rose ? **_

_**Oui, avec plaisir je vais prévenir Emmett et j'arrive.**_

_**Nous dévalâmes toutes les trois les escaliers ou plutôt je dévala les escaliers car mes futurs soeurs les descendirent d'une grâce impressionnante et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie quand Edward m'attrapa la taille et me garda près de lui.**_

_**- Où est-ce que vous allez ? me demanda-t-il,**_

_**- On va déposer chez Angela sa robe, on n'en a pas pour longtemps.**_

_**- Dans cinq minutes je te libère, le temps que je m'empreigne de ton odeur.**_

_**- Ah non Edward ! cria Alice furieuse , ce n'est pas le moment on va emmener cette robe et après vous serai ensemble, vous n'avez vraiment aucune patience !**_

_**- Je suis désolé mon amour je dois y aller, me tournant vers lui d'un air désolé.**_

_**- Bon c'est bon mais Alice ramène la moi très vite.**_

_**Sa sœur m'attrapa le bras et m'emmena vite dans sans voiture avant de répondre :**_

_**Je te la ramène dès qu'on a déposé cette robe et… dès que on aura trouvé une paire de chaussure pour Bella, à tout à l'heure Edward, lança-t-elle toute contente de lui avoir joué ce tour. J'entendis un grognement de la part d'Edward en quittant l'allée.**_

_**Nous avons donc déposé cette fichue robe (mais jolie) chez Angela puis nous sommes partis faire du shopping chaussure pour le plus grand bonheur d'Alice et pour mon plus grand malheur. Nous avons mis au moins deux heures à trouver une paire qui plaise à la fois à moi, à Alice et à Rosalie. Enfin nous sommes rentrées, enfin je pouvais serrer mon fiancé dans mes bras sans interruption. Je me dirigea en toute hâte dans le salon, quand je le vis mon somptueux apollon assit sur le canapé entouré par tout le reste de la famille. J'allais lui montrer mes chaussures qu'on avait acheté quand Alice me stoppa, encore !**_

_**Quoi Alice ? J'étais furibonde. Je vais finir par piquer ma crise si tu m'empèche encore de voir mon fiancé. Involontairementj'avais élevé la voix.**_

_**Bella, calme toi, je voulais juste t'empêcher de montrer tes chaussures à Edward, tu sais c'est comme larobe ça porte malheur si Edward les voit avant le mariage.**_

_**Tout le monde nous regardait et rigolait. Le feux me monta aux joues je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rougir et je blottis ma tête dans l'épaule d'Edward qui me pris dans ses bras avec son sourire en coin, je faisais mine de bouder.**_

_**Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment sur le canapé tout les deux, les autres avaient miraculeusement disparus. Edward me caressait le bras du bout de ses doigts, j'en frissonnais, puis il pencha la tête vers mon oreille droite et me proposa d'aller dans sa chambre, proposition très alléchante, impossible pour moi de la refuser. Il me porta jusqu'à son lit où il m'y déposa doucement.**_

_**Oh… ma Bella, j'ai bien cru que je n'allais pas pouvoir te voir aujourd'hui. Comment Alice a-t-elle pu m'empêcher de voir ma femme.**_

_**Oui, moi aussi...attend tu as dit ma femme? Finalement j'aime bien, j'aime beaucoup même que tu m'appelles ainsi et que je le devienne évidement.**_

_**Ah oui? Je t'aime ma femme. Il me lança un regard de braise dans lequel je me perdis et m'embrassa.**_

_**Je t'aime mon mon mari, lui répondis-je en repreant mon souffle.**_

_**Et il posa une de ses main sur ma hanche et plaqua l'autre sur mes reins pour me porter sur lui.Des frissons me parcourèrent tour le long du corps mais ce n'était pas cause de son corps froid mais de plaisir. Il faisait des allers retours avec sa main le long de ma cuisse. Nos baisers étaient longoureux. Malheureusement**_, _**jr devais mettre un terme à cela **__** car la tombée de la nuit arrivait. Je mis un doigt sur ma bouche pour l'empêcher de continuait.**_

_**Stop Edward! Il faut qu'on aille l'annoncer à Charlie.**_

_**Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oublier, mais laisse moi te donner un dernier baiser.**_

_**Non Edward, car je sais que avec toi un dernier baiser s'en est un deuxième par la suite, puis un troisième etc...**_

_**Il me regarda avec son air de chien battu mais je ne céderais point. Et nous partîmes pour la maison.**_

Le premier chapitre n'est pas finis mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est un peu long donc je le coupe en deux. Dites moi ce que vous en pensait et justement si c'est trop long. N'hésitez pas à me faire des critiques pour que je puisse m'améliorer. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Bientôt la deuxième partie.


	2. Chapter 2

1

_**1/ **__**Annonce (deuxième partie)**_

_**Nous partîmes pour la maison. Arrivé devant, je soufla un bon coup car je redoutais la réaction de Charlie. Edward le savais et m'effleura le dos pour m'en courager. **_

_**« Allons-y ma chérie »**_

_**Et nous entrâmes d'un pas hésitant du moins pour moi.**_

_**« Bella ? C'est toi ? »**_

_**« Oui, papa qui veux-tu que se soit d'autre ? »**_

_**Il s'avança vers nous et remarqua Edward.**_

_**« Oh, bonsoir Edward, ça va ? » demanda-t-il à mon fiancé.**_

_**« Oui, ça va merci »**_

_**« Papa nous avons une nouvelle à t'annoncer, tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir. »**_

_**« Oui, d'accord allez-y »**_

_**« Papa, Edward et moi allons nous marier »**_

_**Il ouvrit de grands yeux de merlan frit et s'égosilla la fois.**_

_**« Quoi ?! Comment ?? Mais ça va pas non ?! Vous avez même pas finis vos études.**_

_**« On les finiras en étant mari et femme. »**_

_**« J'ai…j'ai trouvé … heu … , tu … tu es… enceinte !! C'est pour ça que… »**_

_**« Non papa !! Tu délires, Edward ne m'a même pas encore touché si c'est cela qui t'inquiète.**_

_**« Pas encore touché ? Attention mon garçon à ce que tu fais à ma Bella » s'adressant à Edward d'un air menaçant.**_

_**« Papa, ce que nous faisons ne te regarde pas, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Et nous avons longuement réfléchis à cette décision, nous avons décidé de nous unir par les liens sacrés du mariage. »**_

_**« Vous êtes trop jeune ! »**_

_**Je ria intérieurement en pensant à Edward qui était bien plus vieux que mon père.**_

_**« Ca ne ta pas dérangé à toi d'épouser maman. » répliquais-je.**_

_**« Oui mais aujourd'hui on s'est rendu compte que c'étais une erreur même si on t'a eu toi. Et Jacob tu y as pensé ? »**_

_**« Mais Jacob est mon meilleur ami quand à Edward c'est l'homme que j'ai choisi pour la vie. » En le regardant je disait ces paroles et il me lança son magnifique sourire. « Quoiqu'il en soit la décision est prise, tu ne me fera pas changer d'avis. »**_

_**« Bon, je vois que je ne peux plus rien faire mais cela ne m'enchante pas vraiment. C'est prévu pour quand ? »**_

_**« Pour dans deux semaines »**_

_**« Quoi ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir plus tôt ! Bon bref, tout est prêt ? »**_

_**Même si cela ne l'enchantait pas je savais que ça l'intéressait un minimum après tout c'était le mariage de sa fille.**_

_**« Oui, c'est Alice qui s'en occupe. Bon la discussion est close, je vais me coucher, Edward je te raccompagne. Bonne nuit papa. »**_

_**Je quitta la pièce avec Edward laissant mon père devant la télé, et me dirigea vers la porte.**_

_**« tu me rejoins la-haut? »**_

_**« Bien sûr, à tout de suite »**_

_**Il m'embrassa. Deux minute après je le rejoigna dans ma chambre, il était là à m'attendre sur mon lit. Il se leva et m'attrapa d'une main la taille et de l'autre il effleura ma poitrine, je frissonais de désir, il m'embrassa le cou.**_

_**« Tu as dit à ton père que je ne t'avais pas encore touché. Il passa sa main dans mon t-shirt et pris mon sein dans sa paume. J'en frémissais.**_

_**« Oh! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parlais » dis-je dans un soufle car il se plaça devant moi et pris cette fois-ci mon menton pour plaquer sa bouche douce et fraiche sur la mienne, mes jambes ne me tenaient plus mais lui me tenait d'une main ferme posée sur mes reins. Il me posa sur le lit et continua à jouer avec sa langue et la mienne pendant que ses mains se baladaient sur mon corps. Puis il décrocha sa machoire de la mienne et recula.**_

_**« Dors ma Bella »**_

_**« Encore un peu Edward, s'il te plais » le suppliais-je.**_

_**« Bella tu n'es pas raisonnable, je peux toujours être une menace pour toi et c'est toi même qui a décidé de le faire seuleument après le mariage finalement. »**_

_**« Oui » Il ne fallait pas que je perde ces résolutions pour une fois il fallait que se soit moi qui tienne le coup mais c'est si dure de résister! « d'accord je vais essayer de dormir. »**_

_**« Bonne nuit Bella » Il s'assaya près de moi , me caressa les cheveux et me chanta ma berceuse ce qui m'endormi immédiatement.**_

_**Le jour suivant, j'appella ma mère pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, à mon grand étonnement, elle était super contente. Elle s'en doutais un peu que cela n'allait pas tarder, elle avait observé la façon dont Edward me regardait et comment moi je le regardais, le jour où nous osmmes venus lui rendre visite à Jacksonville. Ma mère avait deviné qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous plus que de l'amour d'après elle.**_

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensait de ce premier chapitre? J'attend avec impatience vos reviews!__


	3. Chapter 3

Remerciement Alexe qui m a post ma premi re review a ma

Remerciement à **Alexe** qui m'a posté ma première review ça ma fait très plaisir et merci d'avoir mis mon histoire dans tes favorites.

Merci beaucoup à **Votera** aussi, je ferais attention aux fautes

Voici le chapitre 2, c'est le grand jour pour Bella.

Bonne lecture à tous !

2/ _**Jour J**_

_**A un jour du mariage, tout était près grâce à notre petite Alice. Ma mère était arrivée avec Phil depuis une semaine, elle m'avait fait tout plein de sermons sur la vie de famille et tout le tralala. Mon père était plus que stressait et inquiet de toute façon il aurait préféré Jacob à Edward mais il faisait de gros efforts pour apprécier son futur gendre. Alice était toute excitée. Rosalie et moi nous nous sommes rapprochées durant cette période, elle peut paraître superficielle et égoïste au fond c'est une gentille fille qu'il faut apprendre à connaître. A présent elle était heureuse que je fasse bientôt parti de la famille ainsi que Esmée et Carlisle qui me considéraient déjà comme leur fille. Mon fiancé lui était serein et heureux, oui, plus que heureux, il était impatient même, faut dire qu'il attendait ça depuis un siècle pratiquement. Je sais que c'est son rêve de m'épouser et j'étais contente de le réaliser. Moi … moi j'étais stressée parce que c'est un jour important dans une vie, j'ai peur aussi qu'une boulette arrive à l'improviste mais j' étais terriblement heureuse de me marier avec le plus bel homme qui m'aime et que j'aime bien évidemment je me suis rendu compte de ce que j'avais peur en faite c'était le mot mariage lui-même qui me terrifiait.**_

_**Soudain je pensa à Jacob et mon coeur se serra, je ne savais pas s'il allait venir et j'étais triste pour tout ce que je lui avais fait mais d'un côté je sais qu'un jour il s'impregnera de quelqu'un et je n'existerais plus pour lui ce qui me rendis triste aussi. **_

_**Mon amoureux me pris par la taille et me serra contre lui pour me réconforter.**_

_**« Qu'est-ce que tu as? »**_

_**« Oh rien je pensais à Jacob **_»

« _**Ah! » Dit-il s'en rein ajouter de plus, le pauvre ça doit être pénible que je pense aussi souvent à Jacob, cependant il sait que je l'ai choisi lui.**_

_**Demain matin j'irais à l'église pour lui. A cette pensée je me raidis, Edward le sentit mais ne bougea pas. Je dormais chez lui cette nuit, d'après Alice se sera plus pratique pour elle et Rosalie d'être sur place, mais elle va interdire l'accès de la chambre d' Edward à Edward lui-même question de tradition soit disant je suis sûr que c'est juste pour nous embêter.**_

_**« Je suis triste Edward » lui lançais-je d'un air boudeur.**_

_**« Pourquoi ma chérie? » me demanda-t-il en se mettant face à moi.**_

_**« Tu ne pourras pas être auprès de moi cette nuit »**_

_**Il rigola.**_

_**« Tu crois qu'une petite Alice pourra m'empêcher de venir te voir? »**_

_**« Oui, non? »**_

_**« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais tout venir ce soir » Et il me déposa un léger baiser sur le front ce qui me rassura.**_

_**« Bella! » m'appela Rosalie « il faut qu'on finisse de te préparer, allez dit bye bye à ton petit Edward vous vous revérez seulement devant l'hôtel à partir de maintenant. »**_

_**« Oh non pas déjà?! » m'exclamais-je**_

_**« Eh si! » me répondit-elle « mais ne t'inquiète pas nous avons prévu de faire un petit enterrement de vie de jeune fille et pour Edward c'est pareil avec les mecs, on a invité Angela et Ben aussi. »**_

_**« Je ne veux pas te quitter » m'adressant à Eward.**_

_**« Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour et puis les filles vont te faire belle pour moi même si tu l'ai déjà, non? » Rosalie lui fit u n clin d'oeil. « Je suis impatient de te voir demain » Il se pencha vers mon oreille et souffla tout bas pour que seulement moi entende: « je viendrais ce soir, je t'aime »**_

_**« Je t'aime aussi »**_

_**Nous sous embrassâmes passionnément.**_

_**« Hum ...hum » fit Rosalie « C'est l'heure »**_

_**« Ok, ok, bon bye Edward »**_

_**« Bye Mlle Swan » Il me sourit et tourna les talons.**_

_**« Bon allons-y à cette séance de torture » dis-je tristement à Rosalie.**_

_**Elle m'emmena dans la chambre d'Alice où cette dernière nous attendait avec Angela.**_

_**« Bella assis-toi ici » elle me montra une chaise en face du lit, « toutes les trois on va s'occuper de toi pour ton grand jour , on va commencer par la manucure. »**_

_**« Faites, faites, je me laisse à vous sans aucune retenue »**_

_**Nous rîmes toutes les quatre en coeur.**_

_**J'étais heureuse d'être là à me préparer pour mon mariage. Les filles limèrent mes ongles, et choisirent un joli vernis à ongle nacré, discret qui ira parfaitement avec ma robe, puis Rosalie m'a fait des essais de coiffure pour savoir laquelle ira le mieux. Angela avait apportait tout plein de DVD pour les visionner toute la soirée. Ensuite les filles m'emmenèrent dans la chambre d' Edward là où j'allais passer la nuit, bien sûr Alice avait veillé à ce qu'il ne soit pas d'en les environs, et elles me préparèrent un bain moussant, relaxant avec bougies parfumées, sels de bains et tout le tintoin et me laissèrent seule.**_

_**Je me déshabilla et rentra dans la baignoire l'eau était agréablement chaude, je m'y glissa sans difficulté et ferma les yeux quand je les rouvris j'aperçus Edward à côté de moi avec son sourire en coin.**_

_**« Edward! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » J'étais à la fois surprise et génée.**_

_**« Je te l'ai dit que je viendrais, et ma parole j'ai bien fais. » Il ricana et tourna ses yeux vers l'eau. Je n'aurais pas pu devenir plus rouge qu'à ce moment là.**_

_**« Edward! Qu'est-ce que ... que tu regardes? »**_

_**Je me lava d'un coup et sortis de la baignoire pour attraper une serviette mais mon pied glissa sur le carrelage et Edward me rattrapa à temps.**_

_**« Dis-moi qu'est-ce que on fait si tu te casses une jambe la veille de notre mariage? » Il me redressa et enroula une serviette autour de moi.**_

_**« Tu... tu m'as tellement surprise et puis qu'est-ce que tu regardais, hein? » lui demandais-je en rougissant de plus belle et en lui donnant un petit coup de poing à l'épaule même si je sais qu'il ne la même pas sentit.**_

_**« C'est ... c'est la première fois que je te vois nue et je peux te dire que tu es superbe ma chérie, j'ai d'ailleurs de plus en plus de mal à me retenir. » Il enroula ses bras autour de moi et commença à embrasser mon cou.**_

_**« M. Cullen ce ne sont pas des manières à faire avant le mariage, voyons! » Lui reprochais-je amusé.**_

_**« Ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas ça! »**_

_**« Comment ne pourais-je pas aimer ça? Mais tu m'as vu nue avant avant et contre mon accord donc il faut bien te punir mon chéri. »**_

_**« C'est pas juste je n'ai pas pu résister, ton corps est magnifique, sensuel et irrésistible. »**_

_**« Edward! Dehors! Je vais m'habiller maintenant » Je le poussa près de la porte mais il se rebella.**_

_**« Non Bella! » Dit-il d'un air sérieux et en me regardant avec ses yeux de braises d'une telle intensités qu'il était difficile d'y résister, son air sérieux devint amusé.**_

_**« Et tu nous fait quoi là un caprice? »**_

_**Tout les deux nous nous mîmes à rire et il se blottit contre moi pour m'embrasser. Avec je ne sais qu'elle force je réussi à le pousser hors de la salle de bain avant que je ne succombe et à fermer la porte. J'entendis un petit grognement venant d' Edward mais je ne m'en inquiétais pas j'étais amusée et trop fière de moi car c'était la première fois que je réussissais à repousser mon bien aimé, d'habitude je ne résistais pas.**_

_**Je finis par sortir habillé de mon pyjama et je rejoignis mon amoureux allongé sur le lit. Je posa mes lèvres sur les siennes dures mais douce et mis ma tête sur son torse marmoréen. Edward me chanta ma berceuse et je m'endormis. Cette nuit là je fis un des plus merveilleux rêve en compagnie d' Edward. Je me réveilla peu à peu. Edward n'était pas là mais je savais que c'était à cause d'Alice et il m'avait laissé une petite surprise. Le lit était recouvert de pétales de rose rouges et dégageaient une délicieuse odeur. Le soleil n'était pas au rendez-vous heureusement d'ailleurs car je n'ose à peine imaginer ce qui pourrait ce passer, le mariage serait sûrement reporté sinon comment expliquer que mon futur mari étincelle comme un diamant et que sa famille aussi, si le mariage est repoussé tout le reste est repoussé aussi oh mon dieu je ne pourrais pas tenir plus longtemps. Je fus sortit de ce scénario par Esmée qui entra dans la chambre avec un plateau dans les mains.**_

_**« Bella bien dormi? Je t'apporte ton petit déjeuné. »**_

_**Elle s'assit sur le bord de mon lit.**_

_**« Oui merci , il fallait pas je serais descendu »**_

_**« Non il y a Edward en bas et tu connais les intentions de ta futur belle soeur. »**_

_**Elle me sourit de son sourir si chaleureux et je lui rendis en espérant qu'il le soit aussi.**_

_**« Oui »**_

_**« Tu es inquiète ma chérie? »**_

_**Elle me pris une main pour m'encourager.**_

_**« Un peu » lui avouais-je.**_

_**« Il ne faut pas, le mariage est quelque chose de merveilleux ,c'est deux êtres qui se marient pour le meilleur et le pire. »**_

_**« C'est ce que tout le monde semble penser » lui dis-je avec un sourire un peu triste en pensant à mes parents.**_

_**« Je vois où tu veux en venir, c'est normal ce que tu penses, de plus en plus de gens divorce de nos jours et alors ça ne donne pas envie à leurs enfants de se marier à leur tour, mais toi et Edward êtes plus que des gens communs et votre amour aussi. »**_

_**« Oui c'est vrai que nous ne sommes pas un couple ordinaire »**_

_**Nous rîmes toutes les deux ce qui me soulagea énormément.**_

_**« Bon je vais te laisser, alice m'a demandé de te dire de prendre une douche et ensuite elle viendra t'aider à mettre ta robe. »**_

_**« D'accord, à tout à l'heure Esmée et merci. »**_

_**Elle me fit son sourire de nouveaux et sortit de la pièce en me laissant seule moi et mes pensées où nous nous dirigions vers la salle de bain. Une fois lavé comme promis Alice vint m'aider à enfiler cette robe, mes chaussure, elle me maquilla et Rosalie vint à son tour nous rejoindre pour me coiffer, elle me fit de belles anglaises et releva mes cheveux.**_

_**« voilà j'ai fini tu peux te regarder » déclara-t-elle.**_

_**« Heu ...d'accord, je vais essayer d'abord de me lever et de marcher avec la robe sans y marcher dessus justement se serait malheureux. »**_

_**L'es filles ricanèrent pendant que je me dirigeais vers le miroir en marchant tout doucement. Lorsque je me vis dans la glace c'était une autre fille que je voyais, tellement belle avec cette robe blanche magnifique, mais cette fille c'était moi et j'en étais consciente. Je ne pus me retenir de verser une petite larme juste une toute petite.**_

_**« Oh Bella ne pleure pas, tu vas gaire couler ton mascara, ça ne va pas? »**_

_**« Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je suis belle jamais je n'aurais cru dire ça un jour. » **_

_**Elle me fit un grand sourire.**_

_**« Bien sûr que tu es sublime, c'est nous qui t'avons préparé après tout. »**_

_**Je réussi à rire avec elle , elle de son rire cristallin, j'espérais en avoir un aussi beau bientôt.**_

_**« Rosalie et moi descendons pour voir si tout est prêt et nous t'envoyons Charlie. Allez courage tu va devenir notre belle soeur dans pas longtemps. »**_

_**Elles me quittèrent alors que je m'admirais dans le miroir, faut en profiter je ne porterais cette robe qu'une seule fois. J'arrêtais pas de me titiller les doigts, j'étais stressais, impatiente, inquiète, excitée et heureuse. Bientôt j'allais retrouver mon apollon. Un sourire béa s'afficha sur mon visage, lorsque je fus tiré de mes rêveries encore mais par mon père cette fois.**_

_**« Whoua Bella!! Tu es splendide ma chérie. »**_

_**« Merci, papa » Je ne pus m'arrêter de sourire une fois encore comme une idiote.**_

_**« Prête? » me demanda-t-il en tendant son bras .**_

_**Je respira un bon coup et pris son bras.**_

_**« Prête! » répondis-je.**_

_**Nous descendîmes les escaliers délicatement, je tenais fermement la rambarde des escaliers pour ne pas tomber. Puis nous marchâmes en silence jusqu'au jardin où se déroulait la cérémonie. Je pouvais voir de là où j'étais tout les invité tournés vers Edward assis en rangées sur des chaises blanches décoré de frésias.**_

_**Edward me vis et fit un signe à Jasper qui lança la musique. Mon père me conduisit jusqu'à mon fiancé. Mon Dieu qu'il était beau encore plus que moi avec son costume beige qui lui allait comme un gant. Il me fit un des ses sourires ravageurs, je n'avais qu'une envie lui sauter dessus mais bon il fallait que je me tienne tranquille. Le prêtre récita le dialogue habituel jusqu'au phrase réellement importante pour moi.**_

_**« Marie Isabella Swan voulez-vous prendre pour époux Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ici présent, dans l'amour et la maladie , pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à que la mort vous sépare? » **_

_**Mon coeur battait à la chamade jamais je n'aurais cru que ça m'arriverais un jour. Edward m'observa avec ses yeux or intense passionnément.**_

_**« Oui, »répondis-je « je le veux » Et là il eut un petit sourire trop craquant. **_

_**C'était au tour d'Edward maintenant.**_

_**« Et vous Edward Anthony Masen Cullen voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Marie Isabella Swan ici présente dans l'amour et la maladie, pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à que la mort vous sépare ? »**_

_**« Oui je leveux plus que tout » Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il est beau! (elle se répète là )**_

_**Alice et Jasper nous apportèrent nos alliances que nous nous passons au doigt et le prêtre déclara à notre plus grand bonheur:**_

_**« Vous pouvez vous embrasser! » **_

_**Et alors mon Mari prit délicatement mon visage entre ses mains froides mais tellement douces et m'embrassa d'une tendresse que je ne lui connaissait pas. Puis tout le monde applaudit, nous cria Félicitation**_s___**et défila devant nous**_ _**pour nous annoncer leurs voeux de bonheur. Après la cérémonie tous les invités discutaient entre eux et allaient se servir au buffet ce que fit aussi. Billy y était.**_

_**« Bonjour » lui dis-je.**_

_**« Oh Bella! Tu es magnifique, ça va? »**_

_**Je ne savais pas si le ton de sa voix qu'il avait pour me poser cette question était sincère ou il voulait me demander plutôt: tu n'es pas folle d'épouser un vampire. Je savais qu'il «était ici surtout pour ne pas vexer mon père.**_

_**« Oui oui et vous? » **_

_**« Aussi, je suis désolé Jacob n'a pas pu venir »**_

_**« Dites lui que je ne lui en veux pas du tout il restera mon meilleur ami à mes yeus quoiqu'il arrive »**_

_**Je quitta Billy pour rejoindre mon Edward que je ne trouvait pas. Soudain des bras m'enlacèrent la taille c'était ses bras bien sûr. Il me prit la main et m'emmena derrière la maison.**_

_**« Edward où m'emmènes-tu? »**_

_**« Dans un endroit plus discret » Il m'embrassa passionnément j'en eu le souffle coupé, il rompit le baiser pour me laisser reprendre ma respiration.**_

_**« Où est-ce que tu était? Je te cherchais. »**_

_**« J'étais en train de préparer nos bagages. »**_

_**« Pourquoi? » lui demandais-je surprise.**_

_**« Parce que on part en lune de miel, j'avais oublié de te le dire? » me répondit-il d'un air faussement innocent.**_

_**« Et pourrais-je savoir notre direction? »**_

_**« J'ai réservé une jolie petite maison en bois au bord d'un lac pour une semaine en Ecosse **_»

_**« En Ecosse? »**_

_**« Oui il n'y a pas beaucoup de soleil en cette saison là-bas. »**_

_**« Ca me paraît bien » Je lui souriait en pensant à ce que nous ferons là-bas une fois seul, à croire qu'il à lu dans mes pensées car il m'enlaça.**_

_**« Si tu veux on peut s'éclipser tout de suite » en disant ces mots il me baisa chaque parties de mon visage et je me laisser faire j'étais tellement bien dans ses bras.**_

_**« C'est tentant mais il y a tout les invités et il va falloir ouvrir la danse malheureusement » j' eu un petit rire « cela risque être la dernière fois que je vois certaine personnes. »**_

_**A ce moment il se raidit et serra la machoire. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et lui demanda:**_

_**« Tu ne veux plus? Je ne t'en voudrais pas tu sais? Je demanderais à Carlisle de s'en occuper. »**_

_**« Non! Je t'ai fait une promesse et je la tiendrais, c'est juste que je vais te transformer en monstre, mon amour tu ne t'en rend même pas compte. »**_

_**« Je ne serais pas un monstre, tu n'en ai même pas un, un monstre ne penserait pas comme tu le fais. Tu es si inquiet pour les autres, c'est une des raisons qui fait que j t'aime. »**_

_**« Je suis surtout inquiet pour toi »**_

_**« C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je devienne plus forte. Bon on va l'ouvrir cette danse? On nous attend. » détournant la conversation.**_

_**« Tu es sûre? Tu n'aimes pas danser, je te trouve bien enthousiasme. »**_

_**« Justement à ce propos, je pourrais être sur tes pieds comme au bal de fin d'année? »**_

_**« Bien sûr mon coeur. » **_

_**Nous rigolâmes et il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la piste et je m'installa sur ses pieds comme au bal sauf que je n'avais pas de jambe cassée et nous nous laissions bercé par le rythme de ma berceuse. J'étais aux anges malgrés le fait que que tous les yeux étaient rivés sur nous. Il fallait que je fasse attention de ne pas tomber se serait épouvantable puis avec tout ces gens qui regardaient ils rigoleraient sûrement mais avec mon Edward rien ne pouvais m'arriver.**_

_**Une fois le mariage finit, j'ai dit au revoir à tout le monde comme si c'était la dernière fois que je les voyais. J'ai versé des larmes quand se fut au tour de ma mère elle me manquerait tellement, mais Edward était là pour me soutenir.**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus! **_

_**Pendant 3 semaines je pars en vacances au Portugal donc je ne pourrais pas poster d'autres chapitres mais ne vous inquiétaient pas là-bas j'écrirais la suite de mon histoire et je la taperais à l'ordi à la rentré. **_

_**Donc bonnes vacances à tous!!**_

_**Et laissez moi des reviews sil vous plais ça me ferais plaisir. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Voila je suis revenue faut dire qu'il y avait la rentré (malheureusement)

Voila je suis revenue faut dire qu'il y avait la rentré (malheureusement).

Je vous préviens de suite que si la suite de cette histoire met un peu de temps à venir ne vous inquiétez pas c'est juste que j'ai pas beaucoup de temps. D'abord je suis en internat, il n'y aura que le week-end pour taper l'histoire, puis je suis en terminale donc à la fin de l'année le bac (malheureusement aussi ) alors faut bosser. L'histoire continuera à être même si ça prend un peu de temps jusqu 'à sa fin.

Voici le troisième chapitre je ne vous ai mis que la première partie car j'ai pas eu le temps de tout taper ce week-end c'est un avant goût lol j'essaierait de poster la suite le plus tôt possible si j'ai le temps.

**Lisez bien ceci, amusez vous avec ceci et reviewez ceci (je suis pas sûre que ça se dit lol) **

**3/Lune de miel (première partie)**

_Voila tout le monde est parti et Edward ainsi que moi chargeons la voiture pour partir en voyage de noce, c'est excitant ! Alice me donna ma valise et me dit tout bas :_

_J'ai mis dans tes affaires une nuisette très sexy rouge. Edward va l'adorer ! _

_Je rougis comme une tomate à l'entente de ces mots. Je remarqua que mon Mari, c'était bizarre de nommer Edward mon « Mari » mais je vais très vite m'y habituer je pense, que mon mari regardait Alice et souriait, j'étais sûre qu'il avait lu les pensées de sa sœur et je rougis derechef._

_Bella on y va sinon on va rater notre avion, me dit mon chéri._

_Heu…oui, bon ben merci tout le monde, au revoir, dis-je un peu triste de les quitter._

_Faites attention à vous, conseilla Esmée._

_Eh Edward ! Fait gaffe, prévient Emmett en ricanant. Edward lui répondit pour seule réponse un grognement._

_Bon on y va bye._

_Faites bon voyage, dit Alice._

_Et nous montâmes dans la voiture direction l'aéroport._

_Une fois monté dans l'avion, j'étais très impatiente et contente de me retrouver toute seul avec Edward. Nous étions l'un à côté de l'autre, il me tenait la main et effleurait mon pouce avec le sien, rien que ce simple geste me faisait frissonner et il le savait._

_Embrasse-moi, dis-je sans réfléchir._

_Avec plaisir. _

_Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa passionnément, me prit dans ses bras pour éviter que je ne m'effondre sur mon siège. Ce que je pouvais apprécier ces moments là mais ils ne duraient jamais bien longtemps._

_Hum… hum, nous fûmes interrompis par une hôtesse de l'air qui nous regardait sévèrement, désolé mais ce n'est pas le lieu pour ce genre de chose._

_Je devenais rouge pivoine, j'étais tellement gêné ! Je ne mettais même pas rendu compte qu'il y avait tant de monde autour de nous et qui nous regardait en plus. Je m'enfonça au maximum dans mon siège et réussis à dire :_

_Excusez-nous._

_Elle partit s'occuper des autres passagers et je me tournai vers Edward toujours aussi rouge._

_Elle est jalouse, me dit-il en riant._

_Ah oui ? j'étais à moitié surprise c'est sûre que Edward était magnifique comparé à moi. _

_Oui et tu sais quoi ? J'ai de plus en plus de mal à me retenir, j'ai envi de t'embrasser lorsque tu rougis comme ça, tu es irrésistible !_

_Désolé, dis-je de plus en plus rouge._

_Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ces ce que j'aime chez toi. Il déposa un ultime baiser sur mes lèvre et je m'endormis sur son épaule durant tout le voyage._

_Une fois arrivé devant la maison, je m'extasiais de joie, la maison était très jolie de type ancien et elle était face à un grand lac magnifique, l'eau était claire. Cette lune de miel sera géniale, il n'y aura que Edward et moi, nous pourrions nous baigner et prendre du bon temps en espérant que je n'attire rien de mauvais, croisons les doigts._

_Edward ?_

_Oui ma chérie ?_

_Je n'ai pas de maillot._

_C'est cela qui t'inquiète ? se moqua-t-il, j'ai demandé à Alice de t'en trouver un et n'en à pas trouvé donc elle en a acheté un._

_Acheté ? Mais j'en avais un vieux, une pièce, il n'y avait pas besoin d'en acheter un nouveau._

_Alors je crois qu'il ne lui plaisait pas le tien, me dit-il._

_Ah ! Cette Alice elle ne changera jamais._

_Je le crois aussi._

_Nous rigolâmes._

_- Tu veux que l'on monte en haut ? Me demanda-t-il le regard intense. _

_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre qu'il m'embrassa et me pris dans ses bras me portant à l'intérieur comme une jeune marié ce que j'étais et monta les escaliers à sa super vitesse. En deux seconde nous étions arrivés, il me posa au sol et pris mon visage entre ses mains le guidant vers ses lèvres. Son odeur me fit tourner la tête que je perdis l'équilibre. Mon amoureux me rattrapa posant une main délicate sur mes reins. Il continua à m'embrasser puis me picora ma gorge des ses baisers doux. Mes pensées étaient en ébullition je n'arrivé plus à penser clairement tellement j'étais ensevelis par le désir. Puis il fit glisser ses mains sur mes hanches et me poussa doucement vers le lit. Soudain in souvenir me revint en mémoire celui où Alice me fit part de son achat : la nuisette pour Edward. Il me fallait la mettre d'après elle il l'adorera. A contre cœur j'interrompis ses baisers. Il parut inquiet et surpris._

_Attend !_

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

_Patiente juste deux petites secondes s'il te plait. _

_Pourquoi ?_

_Il faut que j'aille chercher quelque chose._

_Ca ne peut pas attendre ? Comme je te l'ai déjà dit il y a quelques semaines je t'aime, je te veux, maintenant ! Et cette fois-ci il n'y a aucune raison de repousser ce qui doit se qui doit se passer entre nous deux, non ? Il m'embrassa de nouveau._

_S'il te plait, ça va te plaire en plus._

_Bon, si tu veux, capitula-t-il l'aire déçu, j'espère que se ne saura pas long._

_Non, non._

_Je pris mon sac et entra dans la salle de bain. Je l'ouvris et découvris la nuisette en fine dentelle rouge délicatement plié. Certes elle était jolie mais j'avais peur d'être ridicule dedans. Je chassai cette pensée desuite, il fallait que je fasse vite sinon il s'impatientera. J'enfilai la nuisette, me coiffa et sortis de la salle de bain._

_Mon bel apollon était sur le lit en face de moi._

_Hum… très sexy, je comprend maintenant, dommage qu'elle ne restera pas longtemps sur ton dos, me dit-il de son sourire en coin qui me fit craquer._

_Je m'empourprai et il reprit ;_

_Encore plus sexy !!_

_Il se leva du lit et s'approcha de moi l'air déterminé, presque féroce. D'une main il m'enlaça la taille et me plaqua contre lui, baisant mes cheveux, il me posa délicatement sur le lit._

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon cœur, je serais doux, me souffla-t-il. Et écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes._

_Un bras le soutenait au-dessus de moi pour ne pas m'écraser, l'autre promena sa main de mes cheveux à une joue, au cou, à la taille, glissa le long de ma cuisse et souleva ma nuisette pour me la retirer. Il avait raison elle n'a pas fait long feu, il ne me resta que mon boxer qu'il laissa pour le moment. Mon amour m'embrassa une ultime fois avant de descendre sur mon cou et de s'attarder sur mes seins. Pendant ce temps, je déboutonnais sachemise qu'il retira en moins de deux. Mes mains caressèrent son torse de neige. Il était froid et pourtant il me brûlait. Je m'attaqua à son pantalon et lui retira. Il ne lassait pas de ses caresses et moi non plus mais je voulais plus. Certes il était doux comme il avait dit mais il était trop doux ! Je me jetai sur lui et l'embrassa avec violence, j'ai cru qu'il allait me repousser comme à son habitude lorsque j'y allais violence mais il ne fit rien heureux de se laisser faire, jusqu'à qu'il reprenne le dessus._

_Je t'aime, mon amour._

_Moi aussi je t'aime, lui répondis-je dans un souffle._

_Puis il continua ses multiples caresses. Mes doigts fourragèrent ses boucles cuivrés tandis qu'il retira mon dernier sous vêtement. Mes yeux croisèrent les siens, on aurait pu dire qu'ils étaient remplis de lave en effervescences. Puis peu à peu nous ne fîmes plus qu'un._


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour vos reviews ça me fait très plaisir d'en recevoir et

Merci pour vos reviews ça me fait très plaisir d'en recevoir et ça me permet de savoir si ma fic est apprécier.

Voici la deuxième partie de cette lune de miel, BONNE LECTURE.

_**Lune de miel (deuxième partie)**_

_Lorsque je m'éveillai, le petit jour était en train de se lever. J'étais lovée dans les bras d'Edward._

_Bonjour Mme Cullen._

_Bonjour M. mon mari._

_Tu as bien dormi ?_

_Ce fut ma meilleur nuit, pas toi ?_

_Oui, la n°1, me répond-il le sourire aux lèvres, mais il s'affaiblit avec une once d'inquiétude dans le regard. Tu n'as pas eu mal au moins mon cœur, j'ai entendu dire qu'une femme pouvais avoir mal la première fois._

_Non mon amour je n'ai pas eu mal, tu as été très doux. Je n'ai même pas saigné._

_Tant mieux, je suis content que tu n'es pas eu mal. Repensant à ce que je lu avais dit il se redressa._

_Quoi !! Tu aurais pu saigner ?_

_Oui tu ne le savais pas ?Il me fit non de la tête. Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas arrivé, le rassurais-je. Et pour toi ce ne fut pas trop dure ?_

_Non, depuis le temps que j'attendais ça!_

_Je ne parlais pas de ça mais de ton envie de me mordre._

_Oui en effet ce fut assez difficile car à chaque seconde je sentais l'odeur délicieuse de ton sang tellement enivrante et ta peau étais si douce si près de mes dents mais je sais maintenant que je suis capable de résister à ton sang car mon coeur veut ton amour, ma raison veut de garder en vie et ... mon envie pour toi, mes ... hormones te veulent toi et rien d'autre. Tout cela est contre mon esprit vampire_.

_Il finit son discours et m'embrassa langoureusement, passionnément puis détacha ses lèvres de moi pour me laisser parler. _

_-Je le savais!_

_-Quoi dont?_

_-Que j'avais bien fait de t'épouser et que je pouvais te faire confiance, que nous pouvions le faire, je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi mon amour._

_-J'en suis heureux, je t'aime._

_Nouveau baiser._

_-Je sais moi aussi je t'aime_

_Je me rendormis dans ces bras puis me re-réveilla ()._

_- Je crois que je t'ai épuisé, me sourit-il._

_- Maintenant je suis en pleine forme. J'ai même une petite faim pas toi?_

_- Non j'ai chassé des quantités de pumas et un grizzli avant le mariage._

_- Que de précautions, lui lançais-je._

_-Oui, je t'apporte ton petit déjeuné au lit;_

_- Non je vais descendre._

_Avant que je pose un pied à terre il me porta et m'emmena dans la cuisne._

_- Je veux que ma femme ne se fatigue pas trop et je veux prendre soin d'elle._

_- T'exagère, ce n'est pas en descendant des escaliers que je vais me fatiguer. Et toi tu n'es pas fatigué après cette nuit? Même un tout petit peu?_

_Question idiote je vous l'accorde. Il me tendit un paquet de céréale et me répondis avec son sourire en coin._

_- Non au contraire j'ai l'impression que des ailes mon poussées dans le dos. Je suis de très bonne humeur en plus._

_- Hum... tout à l'heur tu parlais de tes hormones et ... je voudrais savoir comment tu as fais pour te retenir jusqu'à maintenant, je veux dire que tu es un homme et..._

_Il m'interrompit._

_- Très bonne observation, se moqua-t-il._

_- Très drôle, laisse moi finir tu es un homme et se devait être difficile de résister à ton envie?_

_- Bella combien de fois il faudra te le dire, je t'aime et je veux te garder en vie, mon amour pour toi est plus grand que mon désir._

_- Mais est-ce que tu me désire beaucoup? Lui demandais-je les yeux pétillant._

_- Tu ne te rend même pas compte à quel point tu me fais de l'effet. Même si jusqu'à présent je me suis retenu maintenant je sais que je n'ai plus besoin de ma retenir et je ne le ferai plus!_

_Mon amoureux me regarda longuement, le regard de braise et m'embrassa. Mon coeur s'emballa et je crochetta son son coup avec mes bras . Il m'enlaça la taille de ses bras musclés et me souleva pour me rapporter au lit. Il fit glisser ses paumes sur mes hanches, me colla contre lui et retire ma nuisette. Décidmment elle ne restait jamais bien longtemps sur moi. Je m'assis sur le lit et l'attirai vers moi. De nouveau ses yeux étaient rempli de lave je m'y perdis dedans puis il continua ce qu'il avait entreprit sans aucune retenue. Une fois notre partie de galipettes terminées je posa ma tête sur son torse marmoréen haletante._

_- Fatigué? Me demanda-t-il. Lui aussi avait le souffle court._

_- Un peu, je vais aller me laver._

_Je pris un drap pour me couvrir et me leva mais Edward m'attrapa par derrière._

_- Je t'accompagne. _

_- Non! Lui dis-je en essayant de mettre un peu d'autorité ce que je n'arrivais pas._

_- Pourquoi? Me supplia-t-il du regard._

_- Tu ne peux vraiment plus te retenir? Rigolais-je, heureuse qu'il me désirait._

_- Non mon coeur. Il écrasa ses lèvres sur mon oreille._

_- Il le faudra bien, sinon on va passer notre lune de miel enfermé dans cette chambre._

_- Ca me plairai bien ._

_- Et tu voudrais que je meure d'épuisement._

_Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et et entra dans la salle de bain._

_Notre petite semaine se résuma à baignade en intimité dans le lac, petite promenade dans la forêt, descente au village, visite du château de la région et galipettes au grand plaisir de mon époux et de moi._

_J'espère que ça vous à plu n'hésitez pas à me le dire!!_

_Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !_


End file.
